A Single Curse
by lunarchroniclesandcockatiels
Summary: After two wars, and at least ten quests, Annabeth is giving a choice to stop being a demigod, by her Zeus. There is one catch. She won't remember anything about her old demigod life…..including Percy. Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.


**A/N: So I thought of this while watching a movie in class today. Enjoy! And don't forget to review, please!**

Chapter One

Annabeth stood in the throne room of Olympus, meeting her mother's cold, inquisitive, gray eyes.

"Annabeth Chase!" came the booming voice of the king of the gods.

"Yes, my lord?" she answered.

"We are all well aware of your major roles in both the Titan War, and the Giant War, along with completion of many quests. As a reward, would you like to end your demigodhood and become a mortal? There is one catch. You will not remember your demigod life."

 _Stop being a demigod?_ It had been a whisper in the back of her mind for as long as she could remember. The little nagging voice deep in your thoughts.

It was a tempting offer. If she wasn't a demigod, she wouldn't have to fight monsters every day. She would be able to read English clearly. She would be able to pay attention better. Most of all, she would be normal. Then again, normal isn't always necessarily a good thing.

But there was also a positive side to it. All her friends she had made over the years. Camp Half Blood. Chiron. Her mother. Designing Olympus. People who understood her. But best of all, her boyfriend, Percy Jackson.

She weighed the pros and cons in her mind, going over each one carefully.

 _If you don't do it now,_ the little voice nagged. _You will never get a second chance. You will never be normal._

Normal was something most teenagers strived for. Normal, fitting in and not being whispered about behind your back about how you can't pay attention for very long, or how you have trouble reading English.

Annabeth had always had a few friends at her school, but never any close ones. No one wanted to be friends with the weird girl who spent lunch reading books in ancient greek.

But forget Percy? He was her everything.

"Well?" Zeus asked.

She swallowed. Percy looked at her with a pleading look on his face.

"Annabeth." he said, his voice worrisome. "You won't ever see me again."

"Be quiet, Perseus Jackson." Zeus said. "I'm sure Annabeth is capable of making her own decision."

Annabeth's mind went blank. She could not, would not, leave Percy. He had been through Tartarus for her. They had saved the world together countless times. He would give up anything for her. But was this really how she wanted to spend her life, watching her friends die?

No, she decided. She would not give up Percy.

"No." she answered.

"What did you say?" Zeus asked.

"I said no. No, I will not give up Percy. I am Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, and proud of it." finished Annabeth.

"Well done, daughter." said Athena, a flicker of smile forming across her face. Percy grabbed her hand and hugged her.

"Are you positive?" asked Zeus, his eyebrows raised. "You will never have this choice again."

Was she positive she wanted to do this? Her children would be legacies, she realized with a jolt. Did she really want to condemn them to the same fate? No, she decided, no she could not let this happen to an innocent child.

"No." she whispered in a moment of weakness, surprised at her own answer.

"Speak up, Miss Chase." said the king of the gods.

"No." Annabeth said, a tone above her last answer. "I'm not positive. I- I want to be a mortal."

"Very well. Now repeat these words if you wish to become mortal: I, Annabeth Cassiopeia Chase, give up my life as a demigod, and become a mortal."

"I, Annabeth Cassiopeia Chase, wish to give up my life as a demigod, and become a mortal." she repeated, while starting to sob. The seven looked on in disbelief.

"I give up my memories, and my rights as a daughter of Athena, goddess of wisdom and warcraft." said Zeus.

She repeated the words, every bit of her brain telling her not to, every bit rebelling."

"Goodbye." she whispered to Percy. "I love you." Percy didn't even look at her.

"I loved you." he whispered back. "How could you do this to me?"

She took one last look at her mother. She wasn't sure, but Annabeth thought she saw sadness in Athena's eyes where there usually was coldness, if only for a second.

Annabeth closed as her eyes as a wind began to form, and everything became black.

 **A/N: So how was it? Shall I continue?**

 **As always,**

 **lunarchroniclesandcockatiels**


End file.
